wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Mint (Peak)
|-| Modern = __NOEDITSECTION__ MINT BELONGS TO PEAK! DO NOT EDIT, STEAL, OR COPY! IF YOU WANT TO USE HER, PLEASE ASK ME FIRST! THANK YOU! Yay re-design and first full Modern-Futuristic! Also accepting art, and wonderful code done by Ice! A P P E A R A N C E Feel free to play with her frill, wing, RainWing spot colors! Mint doesn't look too unusual for a RainWing/SandWing hybrid. Her scales are a pale, pale sand color, leaning towards an off-white, and her sail is a very pale mint green. Her wing flaps match her sail. Mint's underbelly is a pale sand/off-white color, and her barb is a light, sandy brown. Her eyes are dark brown, and she can change some of the scales along her wings different colors, although she prefers to keep them the same color as her main scales. Mint also has a small RainWing ruff behind her ears that she can change the colors of. Mint doesn't wear much jewelry, but she does have a silver chain necklace with a green tourmaline pendant in the shape of a star. When she works, she wears a green apron with her company's logo on it and a black earpiece. Underneath her apron, she usually has on any color t-shirt, preferably grey, white, or light blue. When she's not working, she can be found walking the streets of Dawnburst with a cinnamon bun wrapped in paper, a t-shirt on, an Ipod in her pocket, and headphones in her ears. A B I L I T I E S Even though both of her tribes have venom, the venom in her tail is very weak. When somebody is accidentally scratched by her barb, it leaves a black scar on their scales. Although the venom is weak, it will spread through the dragon like the SandWing's venom does. It is not as infectious as a SandWing's venom, and the antidote is simple to come by (Brightsting Cactus), but if left untreated, it may be incredibly harmful, possibly sending a dragon to the ER in 6-8 months. If treated before the desperate stage, then the venom will clear out easily in about 3-7 days. Mint can breathe fire too, but it hurts for her to breathe it out, and she will only use it emergencies. She is average in strength and height, but her tail is also semi-prehensile; she uses it when she snowboards as a balance/weight, and an extra talon when she drums. She is an avid drummer when she's not at work. In her college days, she learned how to drum because it helped with her temper. Mint is also a great snowboarder and travels to the Sky and Ice Kingdoms during her vacations to the mountains. She is also good a cooking and making different flavors of coffee, although she is not very good at doing anything fancy with food. P E R S O N A L I T Y Mint's personality can be difficult to unravel when you first meet her. When she meets new dragons, she stutters a lot and messes up on her words and sentences, making her very socially awkward. She is not a fast truster; meaning she does not trust you when she first meets you. Mint needs to hang out with you or talk with you for a while before she trusts you. When Mint does warm up to you, she is confident, spunky, smart, and easily humored. She enjoys sarcasm and laughing at jokes or anything funny (which may also include you falling flat on your face). However, her temper snaps quickly, and the smallest things can annoy her. When annoyed, she will turn away from people and grumble about your opinions or whatever just happened. When Mint becomes angry, she will yell and rant; her temper is very hard to contain, and when it does become contained, it is very likely that it will build up into a burning torrent of lava that will soon explode. Mint loves her friends, family, and pets more than anything in the world. She owns a Great Green Macaw named Avocado and a white Cockatoo named Lux. H I S T O R Y Mint had an average childhood with her parents. She lived in a suburban neighborhood on the outskirts of Cosarin, having a happy life with her friends, family, and pets. Her love for birds came from when her mother brought home a Grey Crested Crane (named Shock) home from a bird emporium in the inner part of the city. Shock and Mint bonded instantly, and Gobi and Fig loved seeing them run around the house together (it was mostly bird chasing dragonet). When she became eligible for school, her parents sent her to Queen Anaconda Academy for Dragonets, a school bordering the inner part of Cosarin and the outer suburbs. There, Mint met her first best friend; Pomegranate, a young RainWing with lots of outgoing spunk. At school, she and Pomegranate loved to compete and compare their grades with each other. Pomegranate always smoked Mint at science, and Mint smoked Pom at math. Throughout their middle school years, the two remained inseparable. Their parents joked that their eggs were switched before they hatched. Almost every Friday, Gobi and Fig had Pom and her family over for dinner or vice versa. When they entered high school, they met two new students; Kelp and Manta, a brother and sister. They joined Pomegranate and Mint's little two-some, and soon the four of them could be seen hanging out at each other's houses and the local coffee shops, where Mint first discovered her talent and passion for coffee. They stayed friends through high school; Kelp smoked them all at history, and Manta, sports. When they entered college, however, they split up. Mint entered a college in Alpenzen for architecture and design. It was an adjustment to make at first; the year-round winter bothered her the most, although she loved the classes. The boys, on the other hand, were the real problem. She hated how they always eyed her from across the class and constantly stopped to talk to her in the halls and compliment her scales. Though she liked the compliments, they became more and more pestering after a while. One day, a male IceWing by the name of Reindeer came up to her and asked her out on a date. Mint promptly said no; he had never even stopped her in the halls to talk, and that was the reason she turned him down. It turns out that was a bad idea. For the next two weeks, he followed her around the campus, stopping her between every class, not just in the hall once. He left her a small yellow flower in one of her textbooks, and sent her a small pink card, which read "Will you come out with me?" One day, she was heading off to her study, when he stepped in front of her and questioned why she still hadn't said yes. Mint's temper had been boiling for the duration of those two weeks (ranting to her roommate helped), but at this, she exploded and clubbed him over the head with her 766-page textbook. He suffered a minor concussion, and the principal let Mint off with a three-day suspension. Mint was only allowed to go to the library, bathrooms, and dorm room, with a special exception to go to the teachers only when she needed dire help. Other than that, she was banned from the campus. Having nothing to do with all homework finished, she wandered to the local slope shop. There, she talked to the assistant, and with his help, rented a snowboard and taught herself to snowboard. Mint was delighted when she found that she was a natural when it came to snowboarding. The assistant, whose name was Blizzard, asked her one day why she wasn't at college; he'd seen her around the campus when he walked by on his morning runs. She told him about the who textbook-concussion incident and suggested that she try out drumming as well to help with her temper. They soon got into a long conversation about losing tempers with dragons they hated and snowboarding and skiing and maybe meeting up with each other on one of the snowboarding and skiing mountains. Mint went back to college the next day and started taking the extra-curricular music lessons during her free time. Until she finished college, she continued to take the music lessons. She became a master at drums and snowboarding, and soon left for Dawnbreak and moved into an apartment that she had had her eye on for a while online. Mint soon got in touch with her old friends again and was surprised to learn that Manta and Kelp were moving into Silverbay, and Pomegranate was moving to Dawnbreak as well. One night, they met up in one of Dawnbreak's fanciest restaurants and had a long night laughing and talking about their college experiences. Soon after moving into her apartment, Mint started working in the nearest coffee shop. There, she started saving up to become an architect. During her vacations, she travels back up to Alpenzen and greets her old friend Blizzard, and goes snowboarding. Mint currently has a snowboard and drum set sitting in her apartment and is considering taking out some money from a bank to become an architect early, although she still slightly enjoys working at the coffee shop. Her birds live in a well-constructed cage in her living room by her largest window, and she will sometimes invite her friends over for dinner. |-| Relationships = R E L A T I O N S H I P S Gobi: Mint loves her father very much, and doesn't know what she would do without him. When she was in first grade, Gobi was the support and defense line for Mint, as her classmates thought she was a weird hybrid and made fun of her. Since he's extroverted, this is where Mint gets her cleverness and defensively-extroverted tendencies. Fig: Mint's mother, in Mint's opinion, was the strong and silent supporter. She was always there to pick Mint up when she was feeling sad, alone, or scared and was there to congratulate her and have fun with her when times were better. Fig to Mint was the best mother you could ask for. Pomegranate: The spunky RainWing was Mint's first friend. Mint thinks that she is all she could ask for from a friend and remains close with her despite their disagreements throughout the years. Manta: Though she hates to admit it, Mint is sem-jealous of Manta and her sports abilities ever since she first met her. Manta and Mint are great friends and constantly have competitions to see who is better at snowboarding. Kelp: Kelp was a bit of a mystery to her when she first met him and was wary of him for longer than she was with Manta and Pomegranate, though she learned to trust him because of Manta and how he looked out for her. They get along well. Blizzard: When Mint first met him, she was thoroughly reminded of Kelp, though on sight she could tell that she could trust him. Ever since he told her about drumming and taught her how to snowboard, they've gotten along like life-long friends and have gone out on dates about three or four times. Reindeer: Though the memory of his is years old, Mint still hates him. Every time she sees him strutting down the streets of Alpenzen when she visits, she is glad that she hit him and still thinks it deserves it again. Sargasso: Mint's manager at the coffee shop who doesn't deserve the position. Like Denali, he's always complaining about the fact that she's a hybrid. She can't wait until the day he loses his temper with someone and gets fired. Denali: The fact that he wants to quit but still stays and badmouths her makes Mint want to throw him off the face of the earth. Hates his guts. Tyrannotitan: (RP relationship) Mint became friends with Ty soon after he moved to Dawnburst. Though she still knows little about him, she can tell that he is trustworthy enough to deserve her friendship. Autumn Light: Mint thinks that Autumn seems like a very nice dragon. She loves Autumn's scale color palette and thinks it is very intriguing. Mint would like to get to know Autumn more, as she seems like a dragon that could be her friend! Glowstick: Mint enjoys Glowstick's company, and thinks that she's nice. Sometimes Mint thinks Glowstick can be a little annoying because she tries too hard to be cool and that Glowstick should just ignore the other people and go around being herself. Santoka: WIP ''Reflectivity:''WIP |-| Trivia = T R I V I A * My first Modern-Futuristic Pyrrhia OC. * Not the greatest ever with tech but knows how to take care of her electronics. * Her IceWing co-worker is named after Mount Denali; her manager, the Sargasso Sea. The Gobi Desert is a desert in China and Mongolia. * Mint is a kind of herb used in cooking. * Her parents currently live in Agranon. * Her cockatoo is much more stubborn than her macaw. Lux repeats the worst things at the worst times and won't listen to anyone, unlike Avocado (who is her perfect little angel). * Though she prefers birds, Mint doesn't hold any grudge or dislike towards dogs and cats. * She doesn't have anything against the IceWing tribe, though its members tend to be the ones she dislikes the most (besides Blizzard). * Only does downhill and half-pipe because she can't find her balance on the rails. * Likes nutella toast and fried eggs. * Contrary to her name, she doesn't like anything mint besides mint ice cream and mint tea. * Page was originally an Ice/Rain named Dragonfly |-| Gallery= G A L L E R Y File:Mint-for-Peak.jpg|Mint, by Galaxzzy :D File:IMG-5088.jpg|Another pic by Galax! Thanks! File:Dragons_-_1.jpg|Infobox pic by me! Mint-COLLAGE.jpg|Aesthetic by me! MintbyCloud.png|New infobox by Cloud! Thanks! MintPony.png|Mint as a Pony by Morpho! Mintxblizzard aesthetic.png|Mint/ Ship Aesthetic by MKDragonet! Thank you!!|Mint and Silhouettes by Reverb! Thank you! Category:Content (PeaktheIceWing18) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:RainWings Category:SandWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Hybrids